1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monaural communication device composed of a housing for receiving a receiver and a support component which is resiliently connected to the housing and is to be worn binaurally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monaural communication devices of the above-described type may be talk-listen sets or pure listening devices, as long as they are only used on one ear.
Monaural communication devices are used in many cases in which the continuous use of listening devices or talk-listen devices is necessary or desired, for example, by telephone operators, persons providing directory assistance, air traffic controllers, persons handling telephone orders or persons carrying out assemblies in the field of manufacturing; in short, monaural communication devices are used where the hands must be free during listening and speaking. As compared to binaural head sets and head set units, the thermal stress on the user is smaller. In addition, by being able to listen to surrounding noises, the feeling of isolation is eliminated.
A way of fastening these communication devices is by clamping them in the pinna. Talk-listen units can also be supported in this manner. For example, DE-0S 36 41 612 describes this type of talking unit.
Another way of fastening the communication devices is by placing a stirrup connected to the housing around the pinna. This stirrup may be closed, for example, ring-shaped, or the stirrup may be open toward the bottom. When the stirrup is suitably constructed, the communication devices can be worn optionally on the right ear or the left ear.
Because pinnae have different shapes, a mere placement or suspension of the communication devices on the ear enable only a loose fit on the ear. This frequently leads the wearer of the device to have the feeling that something is being lost; during quick head movements, it may actually occur that a portion of the communication is lost. If the communication device is moved relative to the ear duct as a result of a head movement, a change in the acoustics, particularly the loudness is perceived. This may lead to communication difficulties or to diversions, for example, when readjustments have to be carried out.
The exact positioning of the communication device is of particular importance when a talk-listen unit must be used. In that case, it is not only necessary to position the receiver correctly in front of the ear, but the microphone must also be correctly positioned relative to the mouth.
In order to ensure a uniform position under all circumstances, several possibilities have been proposed for securing the communication devices on the ear. For example, DE-OS 43 29 635 describes how a communication of this type can be clamped underneath the pinna my means of a lever. Also, a telescoping extension which surrounds the pinna for securing a talk-listen device has been proposed in DE-OS 38 31 207.
Resiliently mounted clamping devices have also become known. For example, it is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,052 to position a moveable component from the top behind the pinna in order to secure the receiver relative to the ear duct. As disclosed in EP 423 202 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,792, another possibility is to construct a support stirrup resiliently fastened relative to the housing in such a way that the communication devices are securely positioned on the ear.
However, in all of these embodiments, it is not taken into consideration that the devices must be simple to operate. Especially in the case of resilient components, it is frequently not easy to place the communication device in the correct position relative to the ear. In these cases, it is necessary to use both hands to simultaneously hold the resilient clamping means open and to find the correct position relative to the ear. This problem becomes even more difficult when the user of the device has long hair, so that especially female users frequently find it difficult to place the communication device correctly.